Letters to Holly
by Athena Coral Fowl
Summary: <html><head></head>Give the AF gang or I a question and we will try to awnser you questions.  your friends  The AF gang, and Athena Coral Fowl</html>
1. Chapter 1

You can call me Athena or Captain Fowl. Which ever is fine. So this is a fan mail answering. You see Foaly and I bullied Captain Short in to answering her fan mail . So send a question in the reviews and Captain Short and I will try to answer your questions.

TTYL

Athena, Holly, and Foaly.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Black Rose 17_

_Which is better Orion or Old Evil Genius Kidnapped and Manipulated you Artemis?_

__P.S Foaly can you hack Artemis files as well as he hacks yours, be honest, we all know he can.__

* * *

><p>Holly's answer<p>

I'd have to say Artemis. Orion was okay but way to sappy. I mean when you think about it The are each a part of each other. no mater how hard Artemis denies it.

Captian Holly short

* * *

><p>Foaly's anwser<p>

I can I hack his Files? You bet I can sweet heart! and just so you know I can do it better and more skilfuly so their!

Foaly.

* * *

><p>no questions for me ? awww<p>

Well later

Athena Fowl

consutant to the LEP


	3. Chapter 3

_Smarter 3 _  
><em>Okay. This is a question for Holly:<em>

_What do you think about Artemis Fowl? Be honest, please._

_As you can see, I'm a fangirl. Don't hurt me, please!_

* * *

><p>Holly's answer<p>

What do I think of Artemis Fowl? well I think he is a liar, cheat. but he's not bad. If you tell him i'll... I like him I think.

* * *

><p>Foaly<p>

no question for me?

* * *

><p>no questions for me ? awww<p>

Well later

Athena Fowl

consutant to the LEP


	4. Chapter 4

_almostinsane  
>Arty,<em>

_What was puberty like for you?_

_Holly,_

_How does it feel that the Mud People got to Women's Equal Rights before the Fairies?_

_Foaly,_

_How goes the Mudboy/Elf breeding project, Case 001?_

* * *

><p><em>almostinsane <em>

The fact that the mud people manged to get women rights be for Us is Totaly not fair! and consdering that we are more advance than you you would think that we whould have women rights.

Holly

* * *

><p>Foaly:<p>

Good And I think we actualy have results

* * *

><p>Sorry Arty Isn't here he is curntly in Ireland and we are in Haven Sorry. maybe next chapter<p>

Well later

Athena Fowl

consutant to the LEP


	5. Chapter 5

Kalen Bloodstone

Dear socially crippled, Cupid heir, dubious, pathologically deaf, surprisingly opposing, Captain Short

Are you jealious that Artemis has gone into a contract with Pixiebaby321, so therefore have created these ludicrous copy-cat stories?

Kalen Bloodstone

Dried Blood & Co., President

* * *

><p><em>Kalen Bloodstone<em>

No. just thought It would be fun.

Holly

* * *

><p>Well later<p>

Athena Fowl

consutant to the LEP


	6. Chapter 6

CaptainHollyShort16  
>2011-04-27 . chapter 4<p>

Holly, its okay if you dont want to talk about this. I just want to know how you felt when you found out Artemis had lied to you?

Foaly, whats your latest invention? Could i come down and test it? Oh! And how are the kids?

Athena, do you think that Foaly is paranoid? No offense, i just want to gt other peoples opinoin( if thats how you spell it. If not correct me) and tell Artemis to answer my Letter i sent him!

* * *

><p><em>CaptainHollyShort16<em>

I felt like killing him. becuse I had just started to warm up to him then BOOM! He admits he had lied to me. I will get him for that. DO YOU HEAR ME MUD BOY!

Holly

* * *

><p>Yes he is slightly parinoid not as much as he use to be . and you should... yek! got to go runing away from Foaly! stop you crazy centuar!<p>

Help!

Athena Fowl

consutant to the LEP


	7. Chapter 7

_coco madmoiselle _

_Dear Holly,_

_forgive me for my forwardness, but have you ever thought that if Artemis had kidnappe you when he was 18 things might have taken a very... interesting and... salty twist ? By the way, ever thought about handcuffing Artemis... Just kidding, don't shoot! Is a joke, a bad one, but still a joke._

_ CaptainHollyShort16_

_Holly, Foaly, and Athena: _

_Me and my friend, who is just finishing the series, have been having two debates._

_1) who do you think is cutier: Beckett or Myles? I said Beckett. He said Myles._

_2)(This is more for Foaly adn Athena) IS the HollyxArtemis pairing better than the MiranvaxArtemis pairing? I said HollyxArtemis. He said MiranvaxArtemis, which think is awful._

_Just wanted to know. Thanks. _

_Your Friend,_

_CaptainHollyShort16_

_ almostinsane _

_Dear Holly,_

_Foaly. Great Tech Expert or GREATEST Tech Expert?_

_ may_

_dear holly do you like aka lovr artemis fowl_

_dear foaly who are your test subjects for the mudman/elf breeding thing (artemis and hooly by any chance)?_

* * *

><p>May<p>

that is for me to know. but if you must know... *I shove her in the ribs* FINE I LIKE HIM! HAPPY?

Holly

almostinsane

Foaly hmmm great tech expert.

yeah just great.

Holly

CaptainHollyShort16

I say Beckett he reminds me of a little me :)

Holly

_coco madmoiselle _

Yes and no. YES I have thought about hand cuffing that mud whelp many times.

* * *

><p>CaptainHollyShort16<p>

Myles.

and I am not alowed to awnser that question (Holly is watching over my shoulder) but Athena will anwser for both of us. she has been dying to awnser some questions.

Foaly

May

yes Holly and Artemis you can ask the result your self her name is Athena (don't tell Holly!)

Foaly

* * *

><p><p>

CaptainHollyShort16

both! can I do that?  
>and HollyxArtemis Is better! Foaly agrees.<p>

Love until next time

Athena


	8. Chapter 8

ni

Question: How did you bully Holly to answer fan mail?

* * *

><p>ni<p>

Well It involved me threating to tell a certain mud boy about feelings tworads him among other things. like some thing Foaly and I did. Foaly STOP looking over my shoulder! This is question for ME you anoying centuar! well I can go in to more detail another day

Love until next time

Athena


	9. Chapter 9

** Athena: ****People I need you to review Holly, Foaly, Artemis,Mulch, Juliet, Minerva, Butler, and I are getting bored.**

**Oh D'arvit. Artemis Don't! d'arvit D'arvit! Bye I'll be back later Right now I have to take the mud boy to the Hospital. Holly Can you help me? Thanks. Okay Bye Holly is going to talk to you. Coming! Bye.**

**Holly: Hi! As you herd Athena is stepping out. But she will be back and I can garinty that she will be furious. Wondering what Artemis did? Review to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Foaly,

We're watching you.

Sincerely,

The Aliens

Dear Holly,

Do you think the Lower Elements Police are racist in their policies towards Goblins?

almostinsane

* * *

><p>WHAT ALIENS! HELP WHERE IS MY TIN FOIL HAT. ATHENA WHERE IS IT!<p>

Umm Well Foaly is going bezerk I hope you are happy.

Athena

* * *

><p>Nope Goblins are dumb It is Cilincly proven.<p>

Holly


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. as you can see Letters to Holly is kinda falling apart, so WE need YOUR reveiws to keep our fun *cough* Sorry to keep our info flowing to you readers.**

**thanks ever so much,**

**Athena, Holly, Artemis, and The AF gang**


	12. Chapter 12

HollyArty foeva

Athena: what did arty do?

Foaly: How goes it with Celabine?*meow!*

Holly: OMG! ur like... MY IDOL! I 3 U! Not THAT way of course! (I'm a female as well! ) Besides...u belong with ARY! Why havent u or that mud-boy gotten up the courage to ask eacother out? AND DON'T SAY THE HIGHT/SPECIES DIFFERENCE! its NOT an excuse and u know it!

Butler:*giggle giggle* how'd u get so awesome?

Juliet: Luv ya girl! Why don't you have a boyfriend? You totally deserve one!

Minerva: I hate you! You don't DESERVE my questions! oh, and... STAY AWAY FROM ARTY! HE BELONGS TO HOLLY!

Arty:srry bout that? Is it hard being a genius? Do u feel the same about Holly as Orion did?(I personally think u are just worried shewont feel the same!) and Are you ok? What happened and why'd you go to the hospital? I was worried about u! _

Billy V. Fast

For Holly: Holly do you wov Artemis?

For Foily: I can see you. What is with the tinfoil hat?

For Artemis: Artemis do you wov Holly?

For Bulter: You remind me of a friend of mine. You could totaly date her.

For Julet: Are you a vergin?

For Mulch: What is your favorite sarcastic line?

For Root: You are one of my fav peeps. I can't belive your dead.

For Cix Verbal: What about you makes you shutch a ladies man?

For Minerva: How does it feel to know that every one hates you. Oh and eather go away form Artemis or die? I recomened the First one.

For Athena: One of my best friends name is Athena. That is sooo weird!

thank you

Billy V. Fast

* * *

><p>Arty he messed with Fol- *FOWL! I'm going to skin you alive! D'ARVIT*<p>

Athena

* * *

><p>That is for me to know.<p>

Foaly

* * *

><p>Well that is wonderful that I'm your idol, and Me and Arty? Really? (Artemis is standing right next to me so I can answer that right now.)<p>

Holly

* * *

><p>I didn't know I was awesome.<p>

Butler

* * *

><p>I'm a MODERN woman! I don't need a man.<p>

Juliet

* * *

><p>Yes it hard to be brilliant, especially when no one under stands me. Do I feel-*urk* (Athena: Urk isn't a word Artemis. Artemis: shut up.) Orion is part of me. Good enough For you? And my health is impeccable thank you. think that the last question was For Athena and I'm currently holding her hostage so that question will not be answered.<p>

Artemis

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Yes ** elbow to her rib* YES! OKAY?

Holly

Dear Billy V. Fast

I'm not wearing a tin foil hat Mud person.

Foaly

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Will You stop asking me if I like Holly! I've answered that ridicules question twenty time all ready!

Artemis

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Thanks but no thanks. Love would distract me from my purpose: protect Artemis.

Butler

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

I'm A virgin.

Juliet

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

So many to chose from! I can't decide. *CHOSE CONVICT!*

mulch

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Because I have wings! Every Woman loves wings!

Hot, and Cute

Chix

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Genius inspires Hate. I do not like Artemis, oh I did when I was younger and under the influence of Puberty.

Minerva

* * *

><p>Dear Billy V. Fast<p>

Did you have to ask chix that question? Now he is flying every where, and well being "Hot"

Athena


	13. PROTEST!

This Is not a offical chapter but a Protest from yours truly and C.O.

Yeah, this isn't a chapter, but something much worse.

There is new bill going into Congress that would shut down for all U.S citizens. Hollywood is its main backer, its called PIPA and SOPA. For more information, check out the Alex Rider archive, they have all the Technical terms like what this website violates, blah blah blah, na dits going to be voted on TODAY! No!

Our proposed solution?

Sign the online petition, because it isn't just FF going down. Its YouTube, and other fike sharing websites. Facebook and Youtube might make it just because of the amount of users, but FF doesn't have so much backing. For Fanfiction, many members have proposed to Boycott the Movie theatre for today. Hollywood, the main backer of the bill, wold lose millions. FOR FANFICTION! I got this from Obsessively Odd's stories, and then confirmed it with at least 8 other authors. Before you go all, this-isnt-a-fic-on me, if we don't take action soon, there wont be rules to follow!

I shall now sing from Seize the Day…*ahem*

No, you don't want to hear that. Im tone deaf. And sound like it. Just copy and paste this message. Ijm not being a nutcase this time, I swear. FOR FANFICTION!

For more information, go to Obsessively Odd, who has a list of author who have the list of all 20 websites on the chopping board, and sound less dramatic.


	14. UPTADTE

So. I will continue this story. Just wait for the answers till the end of the week friends!


End file.
